All I Need is You
by glenncoco4
Summary: When things go wrong with a vengeful family member of Deeks' past, the world as they know it will forever change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: What is happening?_

* * *

"Mrs. Deeks, I'm so sorry for your loss."

It's not the first time she's been called that, every time bringing a smile to her face. But not today.

She gives the stranger a barely there smile, nodding her head in appreciation.

Once the service starts, the tears start rolling. Every time they mention her husband's name, she has to choke back a sob. _Oh, Marty. _

When Sam steps up and starts talking about how different the two were, how at first they butted heads and how eventually he figured out the true meaning of not judging a book by its cover. "That guy….that guy was my brother. He was the little brother I never had and I'll miss him every day." He then turns to Kensi, sadness so visible in his eyes. "Kensi, he loved you so much. I've never seen someone so over the moon, head over heels in love with another person the way that Deeks was in love with you." He gives her a sad smile. "I'm not sure if he ever told you this, but on your wedding day, he showed up at my house in the dead of night, worried. He didn't think he was good enough for you. He thought that you deserved someone so much better than him." The ex-Navy SEAL lets out a heavy sigh. "I had to knock some sense into that boy of yours. He loved you so much, more than anyone ever could. You two deserved each other, without a doubt. I'm so sorry."

Sam steps down as another one of Deeks' friends steps up to the pulpit. The words that are said about her husband bring a sad smile to her face because he's all those things and more. She knows it's not normal for a wife to speak at her husband's funeral, but something inside her is telling her that she needs to do this.

"Martin Deeks." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "Most of you know that we didn't get along all that well when we first met." Her mind flashes back to their first few years as partners and how often they would butt heads. "I couldn't quite figure him out and I guess that was part of the mystery. But once I found out who he really was and what an amazingly beautiful human being he was, I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He was and still is my best friend. Not a day went by that he didn't make me feel like the most beautiful and most important person in the world. He was the most amazing husband and partner that I could ever have dreamt of." She can't hold back the sobs any longer and the last words that leave her mouth brings the crowd all the way down. "I'm gonna dread not seeing you every day, Marty Deeks. I love you to the end of time and back." Before she can catch herself, she falls to the ground, leaning against the wall too heartbroken to care about anything going on around her.

* * *

She's packing up their things, going back and forth between their desks. Looking at the frame in her hands that she just picked up off his desk, a tear falls from her eye. The image that's looking back at her is one that she remembers clearly. It was one that Deeks snapped of them while they bathed in the sunlight on one of the beach loungers on their honeymoon. She's curled into his side as he places his lips on her forehead, kissing her. She lets out a small laugh, remembering that that was one of the few times that they had actually put clothes on. "I can't do this any more, guys. Not without him."

They have a sadness in their eyes. Callen nods his head, understanding completely why she can't carry on doing this kind of work anymore. Nell is inconsolable as Eric does as much as he can in comforting her.

"We understand, Kens. Just remember that we love you and that we're here for you." Sam wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tight. He knows exactly how she feels. Exactly how it feels to lose your everything. "I wanna tell you that it gets better, but it doesn't."

She grasps at his shirt. "Just do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Catch the motherfucker that killed my husband."

Determination set in his eyes, he pulls back from their embrace, holding her by her arms. "I won't rest until I do."

* * *

Walking through the compact aisle, she stops when she reaches her row. "Excuse me. I'm right there." She point to the middle seat as her row mate gets up and lets her in.

Letting out a worrisome sigh, she takes a seat and looks out at the tarmac.

Callused fingers entangle with hers, bringing her out of her troubled state. "Everything's gonna work out, baby."

Her eyes meet those that are a deep ocean blue. The ones that she fell in love with so long ago. "I-I know. I just hate lying to them. Especially Sam and Nell. I mean with Nell just losing her mom and Sam's whole situation, I just….."

He turns, giving her his full attention and cups her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth in a soothing motion. "Don't you see? That's exactly why we have to do this."

She furrows her brow, not really following where her husband's thoughts are headed.

"Baby, we have to do this so we don't end up in a Sam situation of our own. I can't lose you."

"Me either." She lets out a content sigh as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

He lifts up the arm rest that separates them, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to bring her body into his. Placing a kiss to her temple, he lays his head on top of hers. "I love you, Fern."

"I love you, too, Max."

* * *

They pull up into their driveway that belongs to their new house and it's gorgeous to say the least. "Home sweet home."

"Hetty did a good job." She's still a bit sad at the fact that they had to leave their life back in LA but as long as she has him, she has everything she needs. "She said that most of our stuff couldn't be transported but she did manage to get Monty, all of our photos and other things that couldn't be replaced."

He takes her hand, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "As long as I have you, I have everything I'll ever need." Smirking, he looks at their bay window where their pup is looking out at the action going on in the neighborhood. "Just don't tell Monty."

That earns him a laugh and a kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Ferny." They both cringe as he tries to work out a new nickname for her. "I'll work on it."

* * *

Her husband's up stairs probably imagining all of the acrobatic sex they're going to be having in their new steam shower, while she's exploring their in home gym. _Thank you, Hetty. _

She's checking out all the equipment and the high tech treadmill when the door bell rings. "Who could that be? We literally just got here."

Making her way through the kitchen towards the front of the house, she opens the door and is not prepared to be greeted by the face she's met with.

"Wikipedia?"

As Deeks descend the stair and sees the figure of the person that has his wife speechless, his eyes grow wide in shock. "No fucking way."

* * *

_A/N: Gasp!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Like I would really kill him. I wanted Kensi to grieve like a widow would without actually being a widow. So yeah. _

* * *

She takes another bite of her chocolate when she notices that he smirking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He walks up to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. Leaning forward, he brings his lips to her's, smiling into their kiss.

He pulls back, trying to gage her reaction and just keeps watching her.

Kensi doesn't let it faze her though and takes another bite of her candy and once again he places a kiss to her lips. "Do you want some?"

His lips land on hers for the umpteenth time. When he draws back just enough, he lets out a few words before bring their lips back together. "Nah, it taste better this way."

She giggles when he moves his lips from hers to her cheek and pretty soon he's smothering her face in kisses. "Max, baby." Her words are deaf on his ears as he continues his ministrations.

He finally pulls back, when he fully absorbs their new life. "I kinda like it here. The whole not risking our lives everyday and living in a nice and quiet cul de sac." He places a kiss to her sweet spot. "I especially love all the things I can do to you in the morning without interruption."

She moans in appreciation at her husbands actions. "It crazy about Ray though."

_"__Wikipedia?"_

_As Deeks descends the stairs and sees the figure of the person that has his wife speechless, his eyes grow wide in shock. "No fucking way."_

_"__Mar-" Before he can say their names, Kensi cuts their unknowing friend off. "Hi, we're the Wyler's. I'm Fern and this is my husband Max." She smiles as Deeks walks up beside her, putting his arm around her waist. _

_Ray's nods in understanding. "Hi, it's nice to meet you both. We just saw that our new neighbors had arrived and we thought we'd come introduce ourselves." He turns looking back at a woman and two kids walking up their drive way. "I'm Johnny by the way." Introducing himself, he outstretches his hand as if meeting them for the first time._

_Both Deeks and his wife furrow their brows until they see Jenna and two young kids walk up with her. _

_Once Jenna reaches the door and sees who's standing there, she stops short. _

_Ray sees the recognition cross his wife's face. "Honey, these are the Wyler's."_

_Kensi sticks out her hand to greet the familiar woman. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Fern and this is my husband Max." _

_Jenna quickly catches on and smiles, greeting the 'strangers'. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Catherine and this is Andrew and Caitlin." _

Deeks nods his head, agreeing with her. "I know, right? I mean what are the odds?"

"Well Hetty did set all this up."

"Yeah, but how could she have known that they lived here?"

She raises her eyebrows like really.

"Of course. She's Hetty."

It then hits her and a smile begins to form on her face.

He furrows his brow, confused at her sudden change. "What? What are you grinning about?"

"I just realized that we finally got to tell Ray how our thing worked out."

He moves his hand under her shirt, rubbing soft circles on her skin. "Huh, I guess we did."

"And now we live next door to him and we can have dinners and stuff like that."

A smile tugs to his lips, when he pictures him, Kensi, Ray and Jenna all going out together, have dinners and things like that. Something he never even imaged he get before. "I'm glad you invited them over for dinner tonight, we can actually have a conversation other than brief greetings."

"Can you believe how old their kids are?"

"I know. I can't believe it's been that long since we last saw them. What like 8 years?"

"Yeah." She smiles, showing him her oh so perfect smile that he loves so much. "A lot can change in 8 years."

He pulls her even closer into his body. "Don't I know it." He places a kiss on her forehead making her sigh in contentment. "Wifey."

* * *

"Hey, guys! Where are the kids?" Kensi's in the kitchen as their friends follow in behind her husband.

Jenna takes the offered drink from the brunette and smiles. "They're with the sitter. We figured it would be best for tonight seeing as though we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, that was probably a good idea." Kensi nods as she takes a sip from her glass.

"First things first though." Ray walks up to Kensi, wrapping her up in a big bear hug. "Congratulations!"

She laughs as her husband's childhood friend picks her up, squeezing her in the process. "Thanks, Ra- Johnny."

Once he sets Kensi down, he makes his move to Deeks. "Don't you dare pick me up."

They both laugh as they pull one another in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Marty. I mean Max." He moves back to his place by Jenna, picking his abandoned drink up off the table. "So what brings you two here? I'm assuming it's not good hence the name changes and all."

"Well long story short, the brother of a sex trafficker I killed came after me and wasn't going to stop until he got his payback. So my wife here and I came up with a plan and with the help of our boss we faked my death."

"So where does your team think you are?" Jenna turns towards Kensi, curious as to if her team knows her whereabouts.

"Well a grieving widow needs her space and I told them that I needed to take care of a few things." She curls into her husbands side, as the images of what she had to do to sell his death come back to mind. She hated ever minute of it, especially the part where she had to actually channel her emotions and imagine that he had actually died. That her best friend, husband, everything was never coming back.

He knows how hard it was for her to go through that. God only knows what he would do if he had to pretend that this woman in his arms, the love of his life was dead. He shakes his head trying to rid his mind of the images. He places a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent that is uniquely her. "I love you."

She pulls him in tighter to her, not being able to get close enough. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath remembering that he's still here and he's here with her. "I love you."

Ray takes in the scene before him, in complete awe of how different these two are from when he saw them last. "So you two are really together. Aren't you? This isn't just some undercover thing." He wasn't sure at first, but seeing them together and knowing that they wouldn't have to put on a show for them, he's sure of it now.

"No. We're really married."

The shaggy blonde looks down at his wife, locking eyes with her. "11 months and 10 days."

"Aw, Max, you're such a girl."

Still locked in each other's gaze, he shakes his head. "Nah, I'm just a man desperately in love with his wife."

Ray is taken aback at how much his once womanizer friend has turned a complete 180. "Wow, things have changed."

Jenna sends her husband a death glare. "Leave them alone."

"What? I'm happy for them, babe." Ray wraps his arm around his wife's shoulder. "We really did it, Max. We really got the hell out that neighborhood, made something of ourselves with thanks to these wonder women we've got ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah we did, buddy."

Ray realizes how serious things just got so he does what he does best and picks at his friend. "So, you two got any kids?"

Deeks laughs, wow like they've never heard that before. "No, no just a dog."

"But things change." Kensi looks at her husband with a bright smile gracing her features.

The serene look that he sees on her beautiful face tells him that maybe this whole faking his death thing is a blessing in disguise after all.


End file.
